NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used in electronic device for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players, often include NAND flash memory to store music, videos, and other media programs. Such data is typically intended to be stored for long periods of time, such as on the order of days, months, or even years.
NVMs may also be used in electronic devices for purposes other than long-term storage. For example, the electronic device may temporarily store data from a volatile memory into a NVM to enable the volatile memory to power down during a reduced power, hibernation state without losing the data. As another example, a NVM can be used in virtual memory schemes to increase the apparent size of the electronic device's volatile memory.